A New Dawn, A New Day
by CirqueDuFreakFan
Summary: Lily had a bad break up, Sev is there to comfort her. Then school starts and James gets in the way. The Drama unfolds as a fight occurs between him and Sev. Someone dies, Lily's hurt. R&R! I suck @ reviews, I cant do the story justice! M for later chaps.
1. Chapter 1 The Breakup

**A/N: I do not own any characters, they are J.K.R.'s. I only own the plot! **

**So, It's been a while since I've written, my life has been so busy. It's very late at night, er, well morning right now and I was on a roll with this story and had to upload it ASAP. Hope you all like! Please R&R. XOXO**

**So here we go, Chap 1:**

"I hate you

"I hate you! I wish I never met you!"

"If that's the way you feel, then leave! Leave now!"

"Fine! I'll leave!"

"Good!"

That was the last conversation that Lily had with her boyfriend before she left his apartment and walked out into the raging storm that had fallen over the small town. The wind was blowing madly and the rain hurt as it hit her repeatedly in the face. Her eyes were squinted as she felt her way down the stairs and to the sidewalk.

Stumbling on the raised cement, she made her way towards her car, park a few meters away. She dug quickly through her purse to find her keys, while drenching everything inside. She finally found them and jammed the keys into the lock and flung open the door. Once safely inside her car she locked the doors and just sat there, her salty tears mixed with the rain water on her face.

Her and Brad had gotten into fights before, like every other couple they know, but this one was the worst. She knew it, he knew it, and as far as she knew, their 2 year relationship was over.

She cried silently for a moment, and then a loud crack of thunder and bolt of lightning made her scream. She gained her composure and started her tiny sedan and drove off. Where she was going to go, she wasn't sure. She only had one year left at school and soon she would be an adult, and a fully qualified wizard. Then she would show Brad a thing or two! He'd get what he deserved for breaking her heart into a million pieces.

She pulled into the driveway of her home and parked her car; she turned off the engine, but made no move to get out of the vehicle. She just sat there, the rain tapping on the tin roof, making it sound like Irish Step Dancers. She listened to that for a while and let her mind wander.

She soon looked up at the dark house that her parents were in; her eyes flickered to the dash to see 1: 07 AM flashing in bright red. Her parents were already asleep, as well as her older sister Petunia.

Sighing to herself, she got out of the car and walked into the pouring rain once more. Moving as if she were a snail she slowly made her way up the front steps and into the dark house. The lightning flashed and a figure was illuminated behind her.

"You're drenched."

Gasping she turned around to see a man, taller than her with long dark hair standing right behind her.

"Severus! You scared me!" She exclaimed. "Shh, my parents and Tuney are sleeping."

Severus nodded. "You need to get dried off." He whispered. "Here." He ushered her into the house and grabbed her hand, taking her up to her own room on the second floor.

"Sev, what are you doing here?" She whispered.

"I needed to talk to you. Here-" He handed her her robe and sat down on the edge of her bed, his head down.

Lily quickly undressed and slipped on her robe. Sitting down next to him on her bed, she grabbed his hand and held it in hers. "What's wrong Sev?" She asked him.

His head still down, he sighed deeply. "Why were you outside in the rain?" He asked her, finally looking up and looking deep into her eyes.

Lily diverted her eyes and looked across her room at a poster on her wall. When she finally looked back at him, he was still staring at her, trying to read her expression.

"Brad and I had another fight…I think it's actually over between us, Sev." She covered her face with her hands and Severus hid a small smile. "I don't know what to do! I feel so lost."

Severus looked down at their hands, their fingers entwined together. Everything felt so right to him. Both of them, alone together, in her room. He leaned in closer to her, he could still smell the light scent of the lavender shampoo she used earlier that day. He felt her lean in closer to him and finally rest her head on his shoulder. He felt her body begin to shake as she succumbed to tears once more. He put his arm around her shoulders and held her close.

She eventually stopped crying and slowly lifted her head to look at him. Her bright green eyes glistening with tears as she looked deep into his dark black ones, then she was moving in closer to him. Her cheeks were wet, her breath uneven, her mascara running down her cheeks, but she was still the most beautiful person ever to him.

He leaned in as well and their lips soon touched, gently at first. Then her arms wrapped around his neck, she shifted her body to face him, his arms wrapped around her waist. He leaned back, pulling her on top of him. Both of them had their eyes closed, and both saw fireworks. With each gasping breath they took, they deepened the passionate kisses that they shared.

The fire soon burnt out and they had fallen asleep in each others arms. They were partly clothed; Lily's robe hanging off her shoulders, Severus' shirt unbuttoned, and they lay on top of the covers. The remains of the mascara on her cheeks had been lost with each time he had cupped her cheeks to bring her back into the kiss.

A light tapping on the closed wooden door was unheard by both of them. "Lily?" Came a soft voice. "Lily, are you awake?" The door opened a bit and Petunia poked her head in. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the scene unfold in front of her. "LILY!" She shrieked.

Lily's eyes opened with a snap, Severus' slowly opening and adjusting to the bright light. Lily sat straight up.

"Tuney, please, shh!" She pleaded.

"Him!" She cried. "Lily! He's…He's…one of them!"

"So am I, Tuney! Listen to me-"

"No!" cried Petunia. "How dare you!" And with that she stormed from the room, Lily's mouth agape, staring after her sister.

Severus sat up finally and put him arm around Lily's shoulders once more. Lily sighed and turned towards him. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

**Wooo! end of the first chapter! I see some great possibilities with this one! And don't worry guys! Everything will end up how it's supossed to be!...Errr. ...I hope! lol R&R Thanks! Love you all and I'll update asap! Dont give up on me!...Oh! Ideas ARE welcome!!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Wreck

**A/N: Again, I dont own anything except the plot! :D It's all MINE!! MUAHAHA! lol j/k**

**Anywho, here we go:**

Severus sat there for a moment without looking at her, he then got up and buttoned up his black shirt and proceeded to straigh

Severus sat there for a moment without looking at her, he then got up and buttoned up his black shirt and proceeded to straighten his greasy hair. Lily kept looking down at her legs. "I really am sorry, Sev." She said, as she took a quick glance at him.

Severus cleared his throat. "Don't worry about it." He said, as he looked in the mirror. Once he was finally satisfied with the way he looked, he turned and faced her. He scowled at her for a short moment then walked out the door and into the hallway.

"Sev, wait!" Lily called, running after him.

He ignored her and kept on walking. "She doesn't understand." He said, still facing forward and walking. "She never will. She doesn't know our kind. It'd been 6 year, Lily, if she was meant to understand, she would have by now."

"Sev, she's my sister! I can't just leave her. You don't think that I've tried explaining things to her?"

Severus stopped in his tracks, now outside the house. "Explaining things to her?" he spat. "If she were meant to know, she would have gotten a letter. She would be at school with us! But she's not! She's nothing but a MUGGLE!"

Lily stopped in her tracks and stared at him. "Sev, come on! She doesn't understand! I need to be there for her! She's more alone than ever now!"

"She doesn't need you!" Severus said, his eyes gleaming. "I see the way she looks at you; I hear what she says about you to her friends, what few she has. She thinks that you are a freak! Did you know that?"

Lily's eyes filled with tears. "You're—you're lying!"

"Am I?" Severus retorted. "I would never lie to you, Lily! I care to much about you to hurt you like that!"

"You care?" Lily asked. "Tuney would NEVER say anything like that about me! She's my sister! She's cares more about me than you'll ever know!"

"No! She doesn't! Please, you need to listen to me!" He begged.

Lily had turned around and began to walk back towards her house; she stopped and turned sharply on her heel. "What?" She said.

"Come here. I want to show you something." He extended his hand towards her. Lily looked at his and shook her head.

"No." she whispered and turned around to walk back to her house.

"Please…"

Lily slowed down, and eventually stopped walking. She didn't turn back but kept staring forward. She took a deep breath, let it out then began walking again. Severus stood there for a moment longer with his hand still extended in mid air, waiting for someone to grab a hold of it. Finally he let it drop to his side, let his head droop, and headed back towards his home.

Once he got to his house, he could hear screaming and yelling coming from within. He stopped outside the front door and sighed. This was normal for his parents though, that was why he liked spending so much time away from his home. This wasn't his home, he corrected himself. Hogwarts was his home. And he would be going back soon. School was about to start in a few days. He was very excited to begin his final year at Hogwarts. What he hated most about Hogwarts was not being away from home for 9 months, but that he would have to listen to that git James Potter and his gang. He also had to endure James' taunts and him trying to hit on Lily.

Steam filled the platform as children were saying good-bye to their parents and younger siblings until the winter holidays. Severus stood silent next to his mother who looked like she was in a bad mood. She waiting until everyone had passed her and her son before she looked at him. "Will you be coming home for the holiday break?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Send an owl ahead if you do." She said. She placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Good-bye Severus."

"Bye mum." He said the walked forward towards the open doors of the train. A loud horn filled the platform, followed by more smoke and the stragglers ran for the train after one last good-bye to their family. The train started to move slowly at first then began to pick up speed. Severus started walking down the hallway to find an empty compartment to sit in. He usually sat alone, one or twice he would sit with Lily, then her friends would come barging in and interrupt them and he would sit there, ignoring them. He never knew what to say to her friends. They were so….bubbly and he was….not.

He wished that they could have one ride to Hogwarts alone together, no interruptions, no nothing. But who was he kidding? That was never going to happen. She was very popular, especially with other boys and she was hardly ever alone. Word had probably spread about her break-up with that boy…Ben, Brock, Bill, Blake, Brett. Oh what did it matter? They were done! She was single.

He should have done it; he should have made his move that night that he was over at her house. He chickened out. He'd lost his chance. He kicked himself so many times that night while he thought about it. He had her! He had her right there! It frustrated him so much. He finally found a compartment near the end of the train, it was empty, just the way he wanted it. He opened the door and went in and proceeded to shut the door when a hand ceased him from closing it.

"Can I join you? Or are you still mad at me from the other day?"

Severus moved aside to let her in and Lily entered the compartment. He quickly shut the door and turned towards her. She was sitting down, her head bowed. She was upset, he sensed it right away.

"Petunia is angry at me. I tried to tell her that this was the last time that I was leaving, but she's still angry!"

Severus just stared at her, he didn't say anything. Truth be told, he was still angry at her for not coming with him, but how could he be angry at her? She was beautiful, perfect, warm; friendly…She was everything to him. He sat down next to her.

"She'll get over it, she just needs time." He said. "It'll all blow over by the winter holidays." He tried to sound optimistic, but in his deep voice, who knows how she heard it.

When he looked up at her she was looking at him, her face expressionless. 'Great!' He thought. 'I've done it again!' Then she did something that he didn't expect, she smiled.

"You're right!" She said. "She will get over it! I mean, it's been six years that I've left! What's one more? Right?"

Severus stared at her for a moment before grinning as well. 'Phew!' He thought.

He looked down the lifted his head and opened his mouth to say something when the train gave a horrible lurch. Lily cried out as she fell forward and into Severus' lap.

"What's happening?" She asked as the lights flickered violently then suddenly went out, throwing the whole train into darkness. The train sped on, but the sound of the wheels grinding on the steel tracks sent shivers down their spines.

"I don't know! This has never happened before!" Severus replied as he felt for Lily and helped her and himself up off the floor. One final forceful lurch of the train and it had fallen off the tracked and turned on its side. It tossed the occupants forward and Lily and Severus landed on the door. The side skidded on its side and soon came to a halt down the hill about 100 yards from the track.

* * *

**Woo! One more chapter down and I am now clueless as to what to do, I have a few ideas..hopefully they can pan out into a great story that you all will like! Please R&R! It's good to know that you people are reading my stories and that I am somewhat of an ok writer! :P Hope you enjoy! Next Chap. will be up soon! XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3 Beyond the Trees

**Woo another chapter is up! This one...well...it's..something! lol I hope you all like. Reviews are welcome! Thanks! I love suggestions!**

* * *

"Ow

"Ow!" Came a muffled voice from under Severus. He quickly moved aside and helped Lily up.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"No, I- -I think I broke a rib. I landed on the handle…OW!" She screamed. "Don't touch me! Just- - Just let me lay here a sec."

Severus drew back quickly at her cry of pain. "What happened?" She asked him.

"Not sure. I think we've derailed." He answered.

"What?! How could this have happened?"

"I don't know…Here." Severus placed his hands around her waist to help her up. She thanked him and stood hunched over. She took several deep uneven breaths and hand her hands on her knees to steady herself.

"You going to be alright?" Severus asked concern evident in his voice.

"I should be, I just need to get these fixed as soon as possible." She said pointing to her ribs.

"I'm going to go have a look see." Severus said as he pulled back the compartment door and dropped down onto the compartment door that would have been across the hallway, but was now underneath them.

He landed catlike on top of the doors, startling the people in that compartment who were picking themselves up. He stood up and hit his head on the windows of his and Lily's compartment. Rubbing his head he crouched over and began heading towards the front of the train. He kept looking up and down into the compartments to see if everyone was ok. There were some gruesome sights in the compartments and he hurried forward. He looked ahead and saw students lying motionless on top of the doors ahead of him. He stepped over them carefully as he made his way forward. He glanced up and saw to his amazement an empty compartment, one that probably housed the students lying before him. He reached up and pulled himself into the compartment. He pushed the remaining glass out of the broken window and climbed out. The sight ahead of him was horrendous.

There were students lying motionless everywhere, spread out as if tossed by a giant, all over the forest floor. He put his hand over his mouth. The site was horrible. He saw faces that he knew of classmates and some that he didn't. Children that had just turned eleven and on their first, and last, ride on the Hogwarts Express. He saw a few of them stir, and many others lie as still as stone, just like the unlucky ones still in the train.

He was in shock. He turned back towards the broken window when he heard a noise, a sound like someone struggling behind him. He looked down and saw Lily trying to climb out of the train. He bent down and helped her up, he had some difficulty but she was soon out and looked upon the grisly scene in front of her.

She hugged Severus tightly. "I saw Emily back there. I think she's dead." She whispered into his ear. Severus tightened his grip on her, careful not to hurt her ribs, and held her as she silently cried into his shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" She asked a few minutes later.

Severus looked at her and shrugged. "I don't know."

"As if you'll know what to do." Came a voice. Severus and Lily turned around to see James Potter and Sirius Black emerge from the same broken window. They were followed several minutes later my Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Remus gasped at the sight ahead of them, Peter covered his eyes, Sirius and James surveyed the students.

"We have to help them." James said. "Go around and see who is still alive. Help them any way you can. You two," He pointed to Remus and Peter. "Help the ones inside the train and get the others who are able to help as well and- -"

There was a clunk of dead weight hitting the metal of the train. Severus and the others looked down. Lily had passed out, her face was ghostly white and her body was bent as an odd angle.

"What happened to her?!" James screamed at Severus as he bent down to straighten her up.

"She's broken some ribs and maybe more, she wasn't sure. She assured me that she was alright." He too bent down and pushed James out of the way and picked her up.

James opened his mouth to say something rude to Severus when there were several loud popping noises. They all looked up and saw many teachers apparating to the sight. There were many shocked gasped and a few screams from the teachers as they quickly ran over to the students.

"Professor!" Cried Sirius. Professor McGonagall looked up and saw Lily lying limp in Severus' arms. She hurried over to them and grabbed lily's wrist.

"She's still alive, but just. We need to get her back to the School. The Headmaster has lifted the apparating block for a few hours. Apparate there and get her to the Hospital Wing." She ordered. "Then, if you can, come back and help!" She hurried off to help the other teachers.

Severus looked at James and turned on the spot, there was a loud pop, and he was gone. He apparated to the seventh floor landing and walked as fast as he could into the Hospital Wing. He gently lay Lily down on a bed and ran to the Nurse's office. He pounded on the door, and gave a frustrated yell as he banged his fists on it.

"Excuse me!" Came an angry voice.

Severus spun around and saw the Nurse standing by Lily's bed. "She just fainted!" He cried.

"Calm down boy, she will be alright. Can you go back and help the others?"

Severus nodded. "Then go, bring back as many as you can."

He nodded again and spun on the spot once more.

When he returned to the train wreck there was more organization than when he had left. There were students on stretchers lying everywhere waiting for the older students to side apparate with them.

There were also bodies lined up neatly over by a large tree. They were lying still and Severus knew that they were in fact dead. He closed his eyes; there were quite a few of them. He thought about counting them, but took a guess and figured at least 15 in his head.

He looked for someone that he knew and cared for, but he knew that they only person that he truly cared for was lying in a hospital bed back at the school. He stood there for a moment longer, thinking about the girl he cared for most in the world and something caught his attention to his left. He stared ahead and saw movement.

Curiosity caught the best of him and he walked forward. There was someone, they were hiding, the movement stopped for a moment. He kept walking forward, there was definitely someone there, and they were hiding.

'Why would a student be hiding?' He asked himself. 'Scared maybe?' "Stupid gits…" He muttered.

Once he reached the forest line he was called back by Professor Flitwick. "Severus, can you take these people back?"

Severus cocked his head towards his professor, but didn't turn around. He kept his eyes forward and on the shape in front of him.

"Right little mess we made isn't it….Snape." Came a malicious voice from the darkness.

**OOHH! Who could the voice be from!? Got any ideas? Lemme know what you think! Thanks! XOXO R&R...especially the 2nd R! ;) **


End file.
